


Stupid Height Difference

by bitrayx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, That cliche 'can't reach the top shelf' fic, eh, i suck at tags lmfao, kinda bad ig?, uhh idrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitrayx/pseuds/bitrayx
Summary: In which Will is tall, and Nico is short. Also, tomato sauce is involved.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Stupid Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very bad, kind of fluffy.

Will found it funny, no _hilarious_ , that Nico was almost a foot shorter than him.

Nico was 5'4", and Will was 6 feet, so the 8 inch difference was noticeable.

It didn't really bother Will as much as it did Nico. He found it endearing that he could easily sweep Nico into his arms and carry him bridal-style, and he knew that Nico secretly enjoyed it, even if he did curse Will out for it. Will simply laughed when he did.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Will liked to tease Nico. He knew Nico loved to cook, so he deliberately puts things in places he _knows_ Nico can't reach.

For example: Will is currently watching Nico jump up and down to try and get the Pasta sauce from the top cabinet.

Will silently laughed. He had placed it there earlier that morning, when he heard Nico talk about making pasta for dinner, just to annoy him.

Will watched as Nico, to no avail, jumped up to try and reach the can.

He stood there for a solid 6 minutes and 27 seconds, before he walked behind Nico, reached up and effortlessly grabbed the can, handing it to Nico with a smug look.

Nico huffed as he grabbed the can, and glared at Will, which would normally make any sane person cower in fear, but Will, as you probably can't tell, was a _bit_ insane.

Nico grumbled some profanities, both in English and Italian, before turning on his heel and reaching down in one of the lower cabinets for a pot.

Will smiled slightly to himself before wrapping his arms around his adorably small fiancée, and resting his head in Nicos hair with a small sigh.

"Uh, no no no, not after that you don't." Nico quickly and efficiently slipped out of Wills grasp as Will whined and made grabby-motions with hands. 

"A child Solace, and literal child that's what you are."

Will grinned, bright and big, before engulfing Nico with his arms, and laughing as Nico let out an undignified squawk.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks sorry.


End file.
